Nuit d'été - One shot
by Aryona
Summary: Levi se réveille au beau milieu de la nuit, une nuit chaude... étouffante même. C'est alors qu'il commence à penser à sa relation avec son amant, Eren. Ne fait-il pas, après tout, une erreur ? Court One-shot basé sur la chanson "My obsession", bonne lecture. :) (C'était un rated M mais j'ai changé vu qu'il n'y a rien qui le justifie haha)


**Disclaimer** : _Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent, malheureusement -w-_

**Pairing :** _LevixEren (RivaillexEren)_

**Rated : **_M, parce qu'il y a de très légers sous-entendus huhu. _

_Coucou les p'tits choux ! Bon ben voilà, même si j'ai une fanfic' en cours sur le même pairing, je voulais absolument écrire un court one-shot sur ce couple que j'adore, vraiment. Je l'ai imaginé grâce à la, pour moi, fabuleuse chanson "My obsession" de Cinéma Bizarre ( watch?v=1PUaoAZv2B8). Cette chanson m'inspire pour à peu près tout et ça c'est bien. Bref. Revenons au sujet. J'ai aussi écrit ce mini one-shot pour faire patienter ceux qui suivent ma fanfic (merci à vous, je vous aime ~) et je pense bientôt en faire un sur le couple LevixIrvin (RivaillexErvin) parce que j'en ai aussi une grande envie. _

_Ah et je voulais aussi dire, peut-être que les personnages sont un peu OCC, je m'en excuse. Je suis d'humeur fleur bleue ces temps-ci... _

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ~_

* * *

**Nuit d'été**

Une chambre sombre, une fenêtre grande ouverte, un lit un peu rustique, des draps défaits, des corps brûlants. Il faisait chaud, trop chaud. Impossible de dormir ou plutôt de se rendormir. Cela faisait maintenant une bonne heure qu'il était réveillé, fixant le plafond des yeux. Pourquoi était-il sortit du monde des rêves d'ailleurs ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus. Ce qui lui importait était d'y retourner. Pas facile avec l'autre qui dégage une chaleur abominable…

L'homme lâcha un profond soupir.

Levi se redressa et s'assit sur le bord de son lit. On voyait que dalle dans la chambre sauf… lui. Malgré la pénombre, cet être étincelait toujours. Eren Jaeger. Depuis quand ce gamin l'obsédait à ce point ? Toujours, toujours il fallait qu'il pense à lui, à son visage, ses yeux perçants, son corps aussi…

Eren dormait paisiblement, pour une fois. D'habitude, il ne dormait pas ou très peu trop occupé à combattre ses cauchemars et… ce qui s'y trouvait à l'intérieur. Que combattait-il d'ailleurs ? Encore et encore les titans ? Ou plutôt lui-même, ce qui se cachait à l'intérieur de sa chair ?

Pendant ces douloureux moments, qu'est ce qu'Eren semblait si faible… Parfois c'était comme si, s'il prenait le risque de se lever, il pouvait tomber sur le sol d'un seul coup, sans prévenir. À force de se triturer le cerveau toutes les nuits, il finira un jour sur une civière… Qu'importe s'il était à moitié titan ou non, son cœur restait humain.

Toutefois, cette façade fragile de son âme disparaissait, en apparence, dès qu'il partait affronter les titans, en vrai. Pas une seule émotion autre que la colère ne transparait sur son visage d'où tenait-il donc cette férocité ?

Levi regarda son amant tristement. Il détestait le voir souffrir. Il voulait tellement le protéger et à contrario, il souhaitait également pouvoir combattre à ses côtés. Ne pas le voir le faisait souffrir au plus haut point. Souvent, lorsqu'il devait rédiger un rapport important pour Irvin, il lui arrivait d'appeler Eren dans son bureau, pour lui tenir compagnie. Bien sûr, au début le prétexte était tout autre.

« Pour te garder à l'œil avant que tu fasses une connerie » répétait-il régulièrement. Pff, qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être pathétique. Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser son esprit penser à lui. Ce gamin impulsif arrivait à lui faire perdre la tête !

Le caporal caressa du dos de la main la joue du bel endormi. Oui il était sa faiblesse, même plus que ça. C'était comme si des chaines délicieuses le liaient à lui, l'attiraient vers ses lèvres humides mais aussi le torturaient de plaisir chaque fois qu'il croisait son regard. Un regard qui vous transperce le cœur.

Levi embrassa tendrement le front de son amant dormant encore.

« Comme un enfant » pensa-t-il.

Levi se leva péniblement et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre ouverte sur le ciel étoilé. Une belle nuit chaude d'été… Heureusement que les titans ne se déplacent que de jour sinon, comment survivre à cette chaleur ? Et… comment aurait-il pu, autrement que de nuit, découvrir le corps en extase d'Eren ?

Un Eren fiévreux sous l'effet du désir qui le gagne petit à petit. Un Eren se laissant perdre dans la jouissance. Un Eren guidé seulement par une soif incontrôlable, un appétit insatiable nommé « sexe ». Ce doux visage alors contrôlé par le plaisir est tellement aguichant. Rien que d'y penser, le corps de Levi frémit. Eren, l'être qu'il a depuis toujours recherché, l'être qui le fait sentir, enfin, vivant dans ce monde de morts.

Et pourtant, n'avait-il pas fais une erreur ? Coucher une fois avec un gamin comme lui est une chose, mais ne plus pouvoir s'en passer sans perdre la raison en est une autre. Bordel, qu'est ce qui a bien pu lui passer par la tête ?!

Soudain, Levi se retourna, prêt à s'avancer vers le lit chaud, prêt à réveiller son bien-aimé, prêt à lui dire d'arrêter tout ça, prêt à le faire sortir de sa chambre, prêt à tout perdre…

- Tout va bien caporal ?

Eren ! Eh merde il venait de se réveiller. Levi n'aurait jamais du l'embrasser, même si c'était sur le front. Chaque effleurement peut réveiller un soldat, se devant d'être aux aguets à chaque instant. Combien d'erreurs allait-il encore faire en se trouvant à ses côtés ? Non, décidément, il devait arrêter tout ça. Stopper toute cette histoire avant que l'irréparable ne survienne. Seulement, avant que le caporal puisse dire un mot, Eren s'approcha un peu plus de son visage, visiblement inquiet.

- Caporal ?

Ah, il l'appelait encore « caporal ». Ce titre qui lui a été attribué, sûrement pour ses compétences… Même pendant l'acte, il continuait à le nommer ainsi. Levi n'était que ça après tout, son supérieur.

- L…Levi ?

S-Son nom ! Les joues d'Eren devinrent immédiatement rouge écarlate, comme celles de Levi. Ce morveux l'avait surpris, beaucoup trop. C'était maintenant qu'il prononçait son prénom ? Dans une situation pareille ?

Tout à coup, ce fut comme si les doutes du caporal s'envolèrent. Il ria même, trop heureux de ce que venait de lui offrir son amant. Il prit le visage de ce dernier puis lui donna un baiser tendre d'abord, ensuite fougueux. Chacun fermait les yeux alors que leurs langues s'entremêlaient parfaitement.

Goûter au moment présent. Ne plus douter. Vivre chaque jour comme s'il était le dernier car ici, dans ce monde de désespoir presque absolu, cette vérité cruelle existait.

Après quelques temps, Eren s'extirpa des lèvres de son supérieur faute d'air. Pendant un bref instant, il reprit ce regard perçant qu'aimait tant Levi puis se ravisa. Il préféra regagner le lit chaud, laissant le silence planer dans la chambre. Toutefois, il se stoppa net au beau milieu de la pièce. Mais que foutait-il donc encore ?

- Eren ?... Tout va bien ?

Levi commença à s'inquiéter. Qu'est ce qui lui arrivait ? Le jeune brun restait immobile, comme indécis. Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien le faire hésiter ainsi ? Aah, il était tellement imprévisible, même pour Levi.

- Ca-Caporal… Commença-t-il.

Mmh ? Répondit Levi, visiblement peu content du retour de cette appellation.

- Je… Je vous… Je t-t'aime. Chuchota-t-il.

Les yeux de Levi s'agrandirent de stupeur. Ces mots tacites qu'aucun d'eux n'avait osé dire. Ces 7 lettres signifiant tant de choses… Pourtant, c'est comme si tout était clair, comme si Levi le savait déjà. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre. Ils se comprenaient, tout simplement.

Levi s'avança doucement, de peur d'effrayer l'être aimé puis l'enlaça tendrement.

- Moi aussi, Eren. À en mourir… Chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Décidément, ils n'apprendront jamais. Mais bon, quelle importance ? Ils s'étaient enfin trouver, enfin découverts l'un à l'autre. Une union de corps sombres dans un monde qui l'est tout autant, leur vérité, leur amour.

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! Merci de rédiger un petit commentaire bon ou mauvais si vous le voulez bien s'il vous plaît. Ca réconforte ;_;_


End file.
